Mixers are used to mix and blend a variety of materials, such as food product. Typically, the materials are placed in a bowl and the bowl is located below a mixer head that includes a rotatable output member with a mixer tool. Various bowl guard arrangements are known in connection with such mixers. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/102,136, filed Apr. 8, 2005 describes a mixer that includes (i) an installable and removable bowl guard member, (ii) a bowl guard sensor arrangement, (iii) a bowl guard support ring assembly, and (iv) a bowl guard support ring assembly and bowl guard member that interact for limiting movement of the bowl guard member.